Love of Lifetimes
by Mad taR135
Summary: 'Rock & and Roll it up' with one difference: Rocky has a secret no one knew not even CeCe. Can Edie's story can shed some light in that dark? Two-shot: Reuce
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is my second story and I am writing it with** **pinksakura271** **!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up (And I technically don't own this idea either)**

 **This will probably be a two-shot and is set in the episode 'Rock & Roll it up'.**

 **Rocky's PoV**

We were sitting listening to Edie's story, when Flynn approached her.

"What's a jukebox?" he asked.

"It's a machine that would play records" Edie explained.

"Um, what are records?" **(A/N it is just me who wondered why Flynn didn't know what a record is, even though he had them on his shirt?)**

"It's like a CD" Gary said helpfully.

"What's a CD?" Everyone sighed. Wow. And I thought Flynn was supposed to be smart!

"It's how you got music before you downloaded it from the internet" I told him. Probably because he was in full swing, Flynn then asked:

"What the internet…Oh, wait I know what that is!"

"Where was I?" Edie cried, "Oh yeah. The next day, at school-"

"School?" interrupted Cece. "Uh! Just when I was loving this story" I rolled my eyes.

 ** _Ace's PoV_**

 _I was in school with two girls hanging off my arms. And I was loving it!_

 _"_ _Alright. I see you at three o'clock." I said to one. "and I see you ten after" I then said to the other. As they walked off, I turned to my locker._

 _"_ _Yo, Ace." I turned around again and saw my brother Timmy._

 _"_ _Yo, Timmy what're you doing here?" I asked him. He was holding my lunchbox._

 _"_ _Mum said you forgot your lunch" He explained. "And I said 'I'LL GET IT MUM!'" I winced as he yelled._

 _"_ _I didn't forget it. I ditched it, just like I ditched Andrea Abbot when she got braces" I shuddered at the very thought. "last thing I want is another cold meatloaf sandwich"_

 _"_ _Hey! Wouldn't it be great if we could use micro-wave technology to heat up food super-fast?" he said excitedly. I blinked._

 _"_ _You know what Einstein? I'm goanna micro-wave goodbye to you right now. OK? Am-scram I got important business to take care of" I said making shooing gestures with my hands. "Shoo, shoo"_

 _Once he was gone, I turned to my locker again and banged on it with my fist to open it. Then taking my razor out, I razor combed_ _my hair and eyebrows._

 ** _No one's PoV_**

 _Edie and her best friend Trudy walked down the hall, Edie was chewing gum, while Trudy was pacing behind her angrily._

 _"_ _Edie, if you get caught chewing that gum, you will get detention." She said popping the bubble that was being blown._

 _"_ _That's where you're wrong! I already got detention for wearing a skirt that was too short. But, jokes on them" she undid the Velcro at the back to reveal that she was wearing blue jeans._

 _"_ _Edie! You're wearing (gasps loudly) blue jeans? You are cruising for a bruising." Trudy said crossing her arms_

 _"_ _Boys can wear blue jeans to school, so why can't girls? I mean it's 1953, for goodness sake!" Edie replied. Unnoticed by the girls, Felix and Ace had approached them from behind._

 ** _Ace's PoV_**

 _"_ _Hey" Felix said to some random girls. One of them was wearing jeans. Is that even allowed?_

 _"_ _Dig the jeans" Felix continued. "They're the most, to say the least." I sighed._

 _"_ _Felix, if you really want to say the least, stop talking!" I told my friend. Then I recognised the girl wearing jeans. Doesn't she dance on American jukebox, but doesn't do anything? The other one must be her friend._

 _"_ _Hey, aren't you the girls on American Jukebox that don't do anything?" I asked them. The tall one with glasses, smiled._

 _"_ _Yes, we are," she said to me. And then to her friend, "wow, we're being recognised!"  
Man, she had a beautiful voice. And was pretty too! I think I'm in love! And only just stopped myself from scowling when the other one, a red-head, rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _if you Cats ever want to see real dancing, swing by Saucy's_ _the underground mall-shot, ya dig?" Felix offered._

 _"_ _Oh! I've heard about that place!" the red-head said._

 _"_ _Yeah, me too" the beautiful girl agreed. "But Mister Perry Collins said that we're not allowed to go there because it's full of greasers and beat-nicks" Oh, she a goody-two-shoes. Sweet!_

 _"_ _And by that, he means: cool people" I said slapping my jacket onto my back with my collar. Felix adjusted his hat._

 _"_ _what do you say Trudy? Let's go to Saucy's" the red-head said. Trudy? I like that name._

 _"_ _American Jukebox girls, (loud gasp) can't go, (loud gasp) to places, (loud gasp) like that!" the beautiful girl, Trudy, exclaimed._

 _"_ _Well" Felix said, "the doors open if you change your mind. Truth be told, they close at nine. (clicks) Thirty."_

 _"_ _Too bad," I said to Trudy. "you'd have been the prettiest girl there" I winked then left with Felix._

 ** _Trudy's PoV_**

 _When Ace and his friend, Felix I think it was, left I sauntered over to my locker._

 _"_ _Now that I think about it, maybe we should go to Saucy's" I said to Edie. Then added. "from an educational point of view"_

 _"_ _Uh!" Edie cried in disgust. "do you have to talk about education in school?" I sighed._

 _"_ _Do you think Ace will like my pink poodle skirt or my green poodle skirt?" I asked her. She gasped._

 _"_ _Wait! You're not interested in dancing! You got a crush on Ace!" she cried. "anyone with half a brain would know that." I smiled sweetly._

 _"_ _Well I guess that would explain how you know that!"_ _I said. Then, after adjusting my glasses, I walked away._

 **Rocky's PoV**

"Ace and Trudy! They sound so cute together." Cece cried.

I smirked. "I don't know, I don't think she would ever really go for him." but deep down I was unsure. For some reason, Ace reminded me of Deuce. And I had a small crush on Deuce. It has developed over the years, but because we're just so different, I never mentioned it to anyone. Not even Cece.

"So, tell us more! Tell us more!" Cece said jumping up and down.

"Uh!" sighed Flynn. "Why does every story have to have a romance? Unless one of them turns into a pirate ninja, I am not interested!" I shared a look with Cece. Then the last person I wanted to see walked through the door.

"Deuce?"

 **As always 'Review!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next (and last) chapter of Love of Lifetimes! Hip, hip hurray!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, or any of the characters. I don't really own this idea either.**

 **Deuce's PoV**

I was randomly sitting at home, watching TV. Crusty's was closed for the day, and everyone was busy.

 _'_ _Roll the dice! Take a chance at life, just roll the dice. This will be your time…'_

I practically fell of my chair, when I heard my phone. And bonus, it was the ringtone I set for Ty!

"Hey" I said finally reaching my phone.

"Yo man" Ty said from the other end.

"Sup?" I asked him.

"Mrs Jones says Rocky and Cece were supposed to take the Little Man for a haircut, but they're ten minutes late. You wanna come down to the studio with me, to see where they are?" He replied.

Rocky. The girl I am completely in love with. My best friend's little sister. Who dances on TV.  
Oh! The way she says my name!

'Deuce!'

It's so beautiful!

'Deuce!'

So perfect!

"DEUCE MARTIENEZ!" Ty yelled. I jumped.

"Dude, you zoned out on me. I thought you hung up" Ty complained.

"Sorry man. I'll be round in a moment" I told him, then hung up.

Oops.

 **No one's PoV**

Ty and Deuce walked down the street to the Shake It Up Chicago studio. When they got there, it seemed deserted.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Ty asked as they checked the dressing rooms.

"Not sure," replied Deuce after he had checked the canteen.

"Maybe they're on the stage." Ty suggested. The two boys then found Gary, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Cece and, much to Deuce's pleasure, Rocky. And one of the women that had danced on the show earlier. She was talking to Flynn.

"You see, Trudy was searching for buried treasure and could handle a pair of nun-chucks like nobody's business. Ha!" the boys overheard her say.

"Really?" Flynn cried, excited.

"No!" she replied.

Rocky looked over at the boys and her face turned a little paler.

"Deuce?" he looked at her and his face broke into a wide grin.

 **Deuce's PoV**

I can't believe Rocky noticed me! I'm so happy.

"Hey," Ty said. "We're here to take Flynn to his haircut"

"Really?" the woman said. "But the stories almost finished!"

Flynn promptly leapt onto Rocky, knocking them both over.

"Ah! Flynn!" she cried "what're you doing?"

"I don't wanna go! So, I won't get off her until the story is finished." He said smugly to me and Ty.

This kid is smart. He blackmailed me, once, into tell him who I like. And Rocky is Ty's sister. So, we both care about her.

"Fine" Ty said reluctantly. And we sat down.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. Trudy and I were walking into Saucy's…

 **No one's PoV**

 _The two girls walked down the stairs. One confident, the other looking shifty and nervous._

 _"I feel bad lying to my mum about coming here. I should call her." Trudy said. But the phone box had on 'out of order sign on it._

 _"Excuse me," she said to a young boy sitting at counter. "What's wrong with phone booth?"_

 _"Out of order" he replied. "Hey! Wouldn't it be great if there was a phone that could fit in your pocket, so you can take it wherever you go?" Edie groaned._

 _"Is this kid annoying or what?" she said to Trudy. "glad he not my little brother."_

 _Ace came up to them._

 _"Hey beautiful" he said to Trudy. "Glad you made it. Can I buy you a malted?"_

 _Trudy giggled. "Sure"_

 _"Chocolate? Or, vanilla?" he asked, opening his jacket to reveal the drinks there._

 _Trudy giggled again. "Sure" Ace led her away._

 **Deuces PoV**

I looked at Rocky, when I heard about Ace and Trudy. They were different and they were together. Rocky and I were different. She is like Trudy. I am like Ace. Does that mean we could be together too? I hope so. I tuned in to the story again when I heard the Edie was kicked off the show.

 **(** **Meanwhile) Rocky's PoV**

I looked at Deuce, when I heard about Trudy and Ace. They were different and they were together. Deuce and I were different. Deuce is like Ace. I am like Trudy. Does that mean we could be together too? I hope so. I tuned in to the story again when I heard the Edie was kicked off the show.

 **No one's PoV**

Gunther and Tinka stood up and clapped.

"Great story Grandmama Wilde." Gunther said.

"But, she's not done yet," Rocky told them, from under Flynn.

"But there was already a happy ending. The adorable twins saved the day!" Tinka replied.

"There's more to it" Edie interrupted. "You see-"

"Wait!" Flynn cried. "Tell us after the break!" Edie frowned.

"What break?" she asked.

"The bathroom break. I gotta go!" Flynn replied, getting off Rocky and running away. Deuce and Cece helped Rocky up from the floor.

"Wait so Perry just kicked you off the show?" she asked Edie.

"Didn't anyone do anything about it?" Cece agreed

"Well Trudy, bless her heart trued her best, but Perry refused to read her five-page essay on why he should let me back on the show." Edie explained.

"Wow Edie! I love how your best friend, at least tried to stand up for something she believed in." Cece said flicking her long red hair in Rocky's face. Rocky laughed sarcastically. Deuce clenched his fists in anger.

"For the last time Cece, let it go. End of discussion." Rocky said.

"Hey, Gary!" Flynn called as he walked in. "Love what you did with the private bathroom, the heated toilet seat, big thumbs up!"

"Oh. Thanks" Gary said awkwardly.

"Ok, Edie. Where were we?" Flynn asked to cover it up.

 _(1953)_

 _"You know what? Who want to be on stupid American Jukebox with all that stupid dancing anyway?" Edie asked. She was in school with. Trudy and Ace._

 _"Hey what we found a way we could sneak you back on the show" Ace suggested._

 _"I'm listening!" Edie said sitting down with them._

 _"I'm listening too. Oh! I hope we get to break some rules!" Trudy said excitedly. "did I just say that?"_

 _Ace put his arm around her shoulder. "That's my girl!" he said proudly._

 **Deuce's PoV**

I wish Rocky was my girl.

 **Rocky's PoV**

I wish I was Deuce's girl.

"Flynn!" I heard everyone say. I must have zoned out.

"For the last time, there are no pirate ninjas in this story!" Edie exclaimed.

"I just wanted to stop you before Trudy and Ace started holding hands and falling in love again ...Blagh!"

"Where did I leave off?" Edie asked.

"Oh yeah. It was the day of the show. I remember every detail of the day. How the stage looked, what song was playing. Even what Trudy was wearing. She borrowed my yellow sweater. Or was it the pink sweater? Or was it my blue sweater with white bows?

 **Trudy's PoV**

 _"It was the turquoise sweater!"_

"Oh, that's right.!"

 _I walked over to the jukebox._

 _"What's taking so long?" I hissed at Ace and Timmy._

 _"Take it easy babe, I got this!" Ace told me._

 _"There's gotta be an easier way to store music!" Timmy cried. "Hey! Wouldn't it be great if there was a tiny jukebox that gave you instant access to all your favourites songs? Like some kind of…Music pod!"_

 _"Yeah, right." Ace replied. "Next thing you know people will be walking on the moon!"_

 _"they will!" Timmy agreed. "And it will be one small step for man and one giant leap-"_

 _"Oh, put a sock in it!"_

 _I walked away. I hope they managed to do it, because the show is starting._

 _"Welcome back. Today's show is brought to you by the good folks at sugar flakes cereal. Now with two spoons of sugar in every bite! Sugar flakes. The healthy way to start the day" Perry said. Really! Healthy?_

 _"And now. The jukebox hit of the week, the Bundles with their newest song 'Study hard and go to sleep early!'" he pressed the button and music came out. But not the right music! Edie and Felix were already on the stage and Ace joined them._

 _"What the hey diddle, diddle?" Perry cried._

 _"Sorry Mr Collins but we thought it was time to take American Jukebox and…Shake It Up!" I said. He frowned at me._

 _"Shake It Up? I don't think so!" he said, turning back to the Jukebox._

 **Deuces PoV**

"And we all danced our hearts out!" Edie finished.

"Wow!" Flynn said. "Great ending! It didn't even need pirate ninjas!"

"You're much better than our Grandma. All her stories are about famine, revolution and waterparks." Tinka said, dare I say, warmly?

"I love how you stood up for what you believed in." Rocky said. And I love you Rocky.

"Oh!" Cece said. "And what happened to end of discussion?"

"you know what?" Rocky said. "You're right" Wow! Cece being right? That's a first.

"Gary, can we talk to you for a second?" she asked the host in her beautiful voice.

"Now as you know Cece and I have been working on some new choreography and we think you should let us perform it in the show." Rocky said. I didn't hear his reply.

"Deuce?" Flynn said. I looked at him. "It's now or never." he told me. I nodded.

After Garry left, I walked over to Rocky.

"Can we talk? Somewhere private." I asked her. She nodded. I gently grabbed her by the arm.

 **No one's PoV**

"Hey, Cece." Rocky called, gesturing to Deuce. "I'll be a while. Why don't you and Ty take Flynn to his haircut. I'll see you back at the apartment. K?" Cece nodded. Ty looked at his sister being dragged away and scowled.

"I don't know what he wants but he better not hurt her" he growled under his breath. "If he does, no one will ever find his body. Well, maybe his eyebrow and headphones. But other than that, no one will ever find his body!"

Flynn smiled slyly, while Cece just looked confused.  
As the two soon to be loves come to a stop, Rocky turns to Deuce with a sweet smile.

"So, Deuce what did you need to tell me?" she says with well-hidden excitement. Deuce looks in her eyes takes her hands in his.

"Um… Rocky no Raquel. Well, hearing Edie's story made me realize just because we're different doesn't mean we can't be together" Rocky smiled. Deuce thought it looked sympathetic. She pulled her hand away from Deuce.

 _'Oh no! she goanna reject me!'_ he thought sadly. _'What will I do without her?'_  
But before he can comprehend what Rocky was doing she forcibly grabbed him by his headphones and kissed him. Once he is over his shock, he gripped Rocky by the waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled into the kiss and pressed her body against him. They kiss until their breathless.

"You know, I would love to be your girlfriend." Rocky says kissing his nose.

He smiled at her.

"Good. Because I love you" he said. She smiled back.

"And I love you too"

 **The end.**

 **Yay! Happy ending! Hope y'all liked it and again I would like to say this was the brilliant idea of 'pinksakura271' so, don't give me any credit.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
